


Mita musta jaa?

by gingercider



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Потому что если тебя больше нет, что осталось от меня?
Kudos: 1





	Mita musta jaa?

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Chisu – Oi, Muusa!

_Девочка, ты вырастешь самой красивой, самой желанной, пред тобой будут на колени вставать, слугам твоим не будет числа, ты будешь самой-самой, я это знаю, как знаю, что каждую ночь солнце неустанно сменяет луна._

Леди Макбет нервно расправляет складки. Всё должно быть идеально-идеально-идеально. «Пожалуйста, — молит, — пусть будет идеально».  
Леди Макбет не в состоянии пробыть королевой еще один день. Снова пытается улыбнуться своему отражению, но отчего-то никак не выходит — лицо искажает жестокая ухмылка. Леди вздрагивает и отворачивается.

Всё как-то неправильно, а ведь казалось таким понятным и простым: «Я буду королевой». Инвернесс разом обагрился королевской терпкой кровью, а ей было всё равно, а она думала о несметном богатстве, о ярких шелках, о вычурном троне. «Я буду твоей королевой, Макбет».

Сейчас же корона вгрызается в череп, корсеты безжалостно душат, а на руки свои королева и взглянуть не в силах. Бог мой, почему, почему их никак не отмыть? Кожа трескается и рвётся. «Я больна». Леди Макбет плачет, глаза её красные-красные, и это пугает, и она безмолвно молит о помощи.  
А Макбет целует её, и прикосновения его холодны, как холодны залы Дунсинана и взгляды придворных. «Они знают, знают, всё знают». Леди смотрит на мужа жалостно и тихо всхлипывает. Они не Дункана — себя загубили. Леди шепчет:  
— Прошу, сделай что-нибудь, что-нибудь, чтобы это закончилось.  
Макбет ей, конечно, ничего не ответит, он ей вообще теперь не отвечает. И это больно, больно, больно и страшно. «Я его разрушила, уничтожила».

Сегодня всё должно быть идеально: уйти из жизни она должна достойно.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
